Moving back
by Fozz
Summary: It's almost 14 years since Brennan left Booth outside the church. But then finally deciding to move back to D.C, Brennan tries to keep Christine and herself as far away as possible from the FBI, but what happens when Christine get locked up in an elevator with Booth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (but I wish I did)**

**After season 7: It's almost 14 years since Temperance and Christine left Booth outside the church. The story starts in London, just so you know :)**

Christine stood second in the line, waiting to get her reserved table at the restaurant. She'd been standing there for almost half an hour just waiting for her turn. Her mom, Temperance Johnson, had asked her to wait there, while she went out getting something. Christine had a feeling that it was something for her. Like a book or something. She always got books from her mother on her birthdays, and Christine, like her mother, would read all of them in just a couple of days.

While standing there, she got more and more impatient. How much time was this supposed to take? Her stomach rumbled. She was so hungry, and stand there, waiting, didn't make it any better.

Finally. First in line.

"Reservation?" The man behind the counter asked. He'd looked down on some papers, while talking to her. She couldn't see his face properly, only his figure. The spotlight behind him dazzled her eyes from its bright light. She held her hand in front of her face, trying to see something.

"Yes" Christine said loudly, trying to get the man's attention.

He finally looked up and studied her carefully, then noticed her reaction to the bright light behind him. He pressed a button, turning off the lights, made Christine give him a whispering 'thank you'.

Christine could see the man clearer now. He was tall, very tall, six feet at least. Standing there, she could see his massive muscles on his arms on his dark skin. He was a very well-trained man. At least it looked that way. The sweaty shirt of his sat on his body so tight, that you could see his six-pack through it.

She thought it was a despicable sight. She didn't like men who thought they where sex gods all over. Standing there like he was some kind of a woman's dream, made her wanna puke. And the sweaty shirt, oh god, it was so disgusting.

Another employee came by, standing beside the man. It was a woman with blond hair, braided in a long, thick braid, hanging down her back. She whispered something in the man's ear. He nodded. "Thank you" he said and left.

Christine hadn't heard what they'd talked about, but did't bother asking. She just waited. The woman now looked at her and waited for some kind of response. _Just show me the table for god sake!, _she thought. She didn't wanna spend more time waiting.

"You had a reservation?" The woman asked her.

"Yes" Christine simply replied.

"Name?"

"Johnson" She just answered her last name as she usually did.

"Okay, just follow me please"

The woman led her to a table in a corner in the other end of the restaurant. It was a larger table that she expected it to be. This table was settled with glasses and cutlery for three, not two as it should have been. She didn't mention the mistake, but assumed they would fix it later.

Another employee stood by the table holding out a chair. Christine sat down on it and pushed it closer to the table. "Thank you" she said friendly and gave her a smile.

A few minutes went by and Christine started wondering about her mom. Where was she? She should have been here by now? It was almost an our she'd left her, and it was time for her to return. She didn't get worried, though. Her mom would probably be there any minute.

More time went by. One servant came by, asking her if she wanted something to drink. She'd ordered just a glass of water. A soda didn't feel very appetizing for the moment.

She checked her phone for messages. None. Why didn't her mother at least send her a message that she was maybe a little bit late. It wouldn't harm any of them, and she wouldn't need to be so worried.

She tried to call her mother. No answer, just her voicemail. But she always answered. Maybe her phone was out of power. That was the most only assumption she could possible come up with, and it calmed her down.

She took of her jacket, hanging it on the back of her chair, and headed to the restroom. She didn't need to go, but she wanted to do something else that just sit there.

Walking trough the restaurant full of people, she started to look around. The walls were covered in a deep red-orange wallpaper lighted up by some spotlights around on the poles, that stood around here and there. There were also a beautiful silent waterfall on the wall. The water silently pored down the wall of glass, made the whole restaurant feel so much more relaxing and luxurious. She looked up in the ceiling, finding it as a very elegant decoration of white rock. It was a magnificent sight.

The restroom was almost as impressive as the dining room itself. The mirrors frames in the same decoration as the ceiling outside made a bigger impression on Christine. This was a dream restaurant. At least for her. And it was probably overly expensive as well. But same shit. It was her birthday after all.

Christine glanced at herself in the mirror. She wasn't pleased with the reflection. All she saw, was a fourteen year old girl with bright blue eyes as her mother, who looked back at her with the same stupid expression in her face. She ran her finger trough her auburn brown hair. She'd wished it to be longer and a little bit thinner. Her hair was so thick. Temperance had always commentated her hair to be beautiful, but Christine didn't commit herself to the thought. Nothing could be positive about her.

Her classmates used to tease her because of her look and what she was. Christine tried to not care, but sometime the emotions became overwhelming and she would run into her room, laying on her bed and cry. Her mother didn't know anything about it, of coarse. Christine was as private as her mother had been before she was born.

She didn't know why they behaved like some stupid jerks to her, but she'd just learned to live with it.

That's why she wanted to move away from Chicago. She knew her mother really liked it there. She had a nice job and all that, but she knew she missed something too. Chicago was the city her mother grew up in as a child, but anyways, Christine wanted to get away from there. She hated her school, her neighbors, all of them.

The best part of the year up I Chicago, were when their friends from D.C came. Especially Angela. She was the best aunt ever. Christine knew she wasn't her biologically aunt, but since she was little, Angela had been like an aunt to her. And when she came, she would often have company by her family. Hodgins was the coolest guy. He loved bugs over anything in the world. Well, except from his family, friends. He was just really funny one.

Micheal, or Mike as Christine usually called him, was this funny smart lad who always joined his parents up to Chicago visit them. She really liked him, like a friend. Love wasn't something she thought of yet, it was meaningless to her.

Sometimes her mother would take them both down to the capital for a few days, but it where ages since they were there last time. She missed D.C. Probably because she missed all her and her mother's friends down there.

Last time they were D.C, Christine was eleven. It was three years ago, three long years. She'd a great time down there. Usually she would spend the time with Mike, but she also liked being with the others. Once, when her mom felt ill and had to stay in bed all day, Angela had taken her to this awesome place that they called 'The Lab'. It was like this huge spaceship. She only found out later that Angela and Hodgins actually worked at this amazing place with several of her mom's friends, and that her mom herself had worked there. But that was years ago.

That was the last time since Christine saw her best aunt. They had of course chatted on the phone, but they hadn't seen each other, which was something completely different. She would do almost anything to see her again.

Christine always asked her mother about her past life. She was very curious about her mom. The real Temperance Johnson was a very special to her. Not only a ordinary mother, but a real role model for her. But she was so private, almost uncomfortable private. She held everything to herself. Still staring in the mirror, Christine woke up from her thoughts, by someone coming in the room. She gave the other one a simple nod and a weak smile as she went back to the dining room.

As she came closer and closer to the she noticed that someone had taken her table. _They can't give away my place, I haven't left yet! _She thought, but stepping closer, she saw there were no strangers who sat there. She recognized her moms blue eyes gazing at her at once. She smiled. There was somebody else there as well. She couldn't categorize her by just seeing the dark brown hair, but when she turned around, she knew immediately who it was.

Gazing at her she said; "Angela?"

**If there are some spelling mistakes, I am really sorry. English is not my native language, so I'm not the greatest writer.**

**Please review, Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Just saying, Booth will appear in this story, but not yet. Have a lot of thoughts in my mind of how he's doing, but haven't come up with a conclusion yet :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

"_Angela?"_

A lot of bewildering thoughts went trough Christine's mind while she saw the woman she'd missed for so long. _Why was she here? _Instead of be happily surprised, jumping around like a five-year-old, she just stood there, gazing at them.

"Hi sweetie!" Angela said, smiling to her.

"What are you doing here Angela, you aren't supposed..." She got interrupted by her mother. "Aren't you happy that Ange is here? You've talked about her for years!"

It was true, Christine had talked about her a lot. It wasn't just once her mother had asked her to lay the subject down for a few days.

Christine seemed a little surprised by her mothers comment. "Oh, no, I'm thrilled she's here!" She said as she gave Angela a great hug. This was just the best surprise she could ever get. "Happy Bithday" Angela whispered in her ear. Christine gave her a weak smile as she sat down on her chair, taking a sip of her water.

The waiter came by and they ordered their meals. Christine chose a vegetarian pizza with mushrooms on it. She was a vegetarian like her mother. She couldn't remember a meal she'd eaten I her life including meat. Unless you counted with the incident in the kindergarden, where a boy came up to her asked her to close her eyes and open her mouth. She'd been so stupid doing what he'd asked her to do. It was Frank who did it, a boy who now were her classmate.

"So, Christine, you like the big surprise your mother came up with? Angela asked.

"Yes indeed, it was very nice that you could come, I've missed you" She replied.

Angela looked at Brennan with a open mouth. "You haven't told her yet?". Brennan looked up from the table raising her eyebrows. She shook her head.

"What?" Christine said curiously. Angela looked at her, then back at Brennan.

Both of them gazed now at Brennan like she was a new toy. "What?" Christine said again, now trying to get her mom to answer.

"We're moving back to D.C" She answered, so nervous about her daughter's reaction. Would she love it, hate it? Even get mad? Or would she take it with a smile. Biting her lip she saw Christine's face light up with a big grin. "Really?"

"Yes, I've realized that D.C is the only place we both seem to require the most, and since I got fired since I stroke my boss right in his nose, It would be hard for me to get back my job. And I know you are not very pleased with your school..."

"You stroke your boss, mom?" Christine spoke so loud that almost everybody in there could hear what she just said. She noticed the stares and put her charming smile on; "Kidding". Everybody got back to their previous doings.

"You stroke your boss?" Angela whispered, making shore that no one heard her.

Brennan nodded. "He said I was ridiculous, and you know I did the same to that judge fifteen years ago when he called me that"

Angela raised her eyebrows. "What, when?"

"I didn't tell you about it?"

"No, obviously not"

"It was when, you know..." She swallowed hard. "...Booth and I worked on our first case" She hadn't said or even thought of that name for over three years. And she had never told Christine about him – her own father.

"Oh, that. I remember"

It came s short pause when nobody said anything. The three of them just glanced at each other. Christine was the first one saying something. "Who is Booth?"

This was the question both Brennan and Angela would like to avoid, and now that it was brought up, they didn't know what to say.

'_Oh, he is just your father Christine, and my previous partner. We just left him outside a church almost fourteen years ago and haven't talked to him since. He also lives in D.C, but you didn't know that. He also probably think we are dead or something_' Brennan thought. It was the real truth, but she couldn't say that to her. She would be overly confused and ask hundreds if not thousands of questions Brennan wasn't prepared to answer.

"He is just a guy we...knew" Angela said. _And he is your father!_

"Okay" Christine simply said. She'd been told by her mother, not to ask further questions if the answerer seemed uncomfortable. And now, both Angela and her mother acted very weird.

Christine raised up from her chair. "Just going to the restroom" she said and walked away.

She came into the restroom and closed the door behind her. It would still come people in and out, but it would maybe make them think they're unwelcome.

She ran both her hands trough her hair as she leaned her elbows on the sink. Just hanging there, she desperately started to think. _Who was this Booth guy? Why did he make both mom and Angela so uncomfortable? Was he some kind of criminal on death row?_ All these questions spinning around in her head made her feel dizzy. She couldn't answer any of them.

She stood up, leaning on her feet again, looking in the mirror. It was the same despicable reflection as last time. She wanted to find out who her father was. She'd asked her mother hundreds of times, but she always said the same stupid answer; "It was just a one-night-stand, Christine. Even _I _don't know the guy". Christine would never accept that answer from her mother. It was so unlike her. She would never have a one-night-stand with some random stranger she'd met on a pub.

Christine sometimes thought of what her father might look like. Since she looked very much alike her mother, it was very hard to find something genetic with a father. It was like all mom of her. Her square jaw, her blue eyes, her nose, even her lips were her moms.

Sometime she would find her father. She'd decided that years ago. If it wasn't in the next few years, then it would be another later. She was determined to find him, but didn't know what to say to him, though. She couldn't just burst out with; "Hey, you are my dad, let's go hiking together". It wouldn't work.

The only thing she didn't know, was that she would greet to her own father just a few days later...

* * *

I'm sorry I cut of there. I'm just so sleepy. Slept just a few hours last night ;)

**Please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

After getting the check, all three of them went back to the hotel. Brennan'd arranged it so Angela could share room with her, while Christine could get her own. Since they rented a suite, there were more that enough of space to all of them. Angela had of course insisted to pay her part of the room, but Brennan refused. She had a lot of money, she could treat her best friend with it. It was technically just one night.

They were supposed to leave next day. Brennan asked Angela if Christine couldn't come with her direct to D.C. She thought it would be really nice if Christine could leave with Ange, and she could clean out of their apartment in Chicago by her own. They were a few things she didn't want Christine to know about.

Christine wanted to help her mother, though. But the thought of going to D.C tomorrow was so tempting that she couldn't say no. There weren't any private stuff in her room anymore, she'd taken all with her to London. Like her dairy, drawings.

"But mom? Do we have an extra ticket to D.C?" Christine asked her mom as she crawled under the quilt an placed her head on the pillow.

"Well, I knew you wanted to go directly to D.C with Angela, so I got just one ticket back to Chicago, while Angela was able to get another home ticket."

"How?"

"I can be a little flirty sometimes... with employees at airports" Angela said. She stood in the doorway into Christine's room in a Pajamas. She remember that day when she was going to pick up Brennan at the airport, and that she went to a desk to ask for help and didn't got the man's attention and then showed her underwear to him. She smiled by the thought. _Good times._

Brennan kissed her daughter on her forehead and wished her good night. She turned off the lamps and closed the door. Angela stood beside her and gazed at her. "What?" Brennan said curiously.

"Doesn't she know about Booth?"

"No, of course not" Brennan replied.

"Why? He's her own_ father_"

"Ange, I've told her she is a one-night-stand,"

"WHAT?" Angela bursted out.

Christine jumped of her bed and opened the door. She'd heard their whispering and didn't care, but with Angela reaction to something, she got curious.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing" They said in unison.

Christine raised an eyebrow. She know they lied, but accepted the answer. She was so tired, all the walking in London made her completely exhausted.

They all went to bed and fell asleep at once. Well, two of them. Brennan couldn't close an eye. All thinking about Booth and D.C kept her awake. What would she say to him if they accidentally met on the street? Or if he came by the lab, and she was on the platform? What would she do?

She'd already replied for a job at Jeffersonian, and Dr. Saroyan had, with no doubt, accepted her at once. First Cam didn't know who a Temperance Johnson was, but when she thought about it, she remember Brennan say something about changing her name to Johnson.

Both Angela, Hodgins, Camille and Sweets knew about Brennan and her daughter living up in Chicago. They had all visited them several times. Booth was the only on who didn't knew about them. One reason was that Brennan had strictly told them not to tell Booth, the other reason was they'd changed last name to one of the most common names in America, so it would be impossible for him to find them. If he'd searched for a Christine Angela Booth it wouldn't be any hits for that person, just missing person articles.

Brennan laid in her bed for hours before she even got the scent of fatigue. She definitely needed some few hours of sleep before the flight tomorrow. Little by little her eyelids became heavier, and finally fell asleep...

* * *

**Well, I'm so sorry for the super short chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but then my family and I drove to Sweden for some shopping. And then it's Eurovision song contest tonight and I can't miss it. (If you are from Europe you'll know what I mean.)**

**I think Booth is in next chapter :)**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Well, we will know hear about Booth and his thoughts. As you know, Booth don't know anything about Brennan and his daughter.**

**And since we don't know which date Christine was born, I say the day the episode when Brennan gave birth – Also April 2. (Just so you know) :)**

* * *

**And now its morning at April 2nd. Since it's jetlag and stuff like that, this happens when Christine are at the restaurant with Angela and Brennan.**

* * *

Booth sat silently on a chair by his table, staring out at nothing. Just air. The air he was breathing in, and then out. He closed his eyes, imagined how it would be if his daughter sat in front of him at the opposite side of the table. How would she look like? Would she smile? Be sad? Would she have her mother beside her smiling to him? Would they sing 'Happy Birthday' to her and give her gifts?

He held a bracelet with thirteen charmy's hanging on it. One charmy for each of Christine's birthday's. He'd bought one every year at her birthday to remind him of her but also he wanted to see her one day wearing it. He rubbed the charmy's between his fingers and held it up with both of his hand letting all the charmy's hang down. He could see all thirteen of them, beautiful pieces. All had a meaning for her.

_He was out for a walk with her. Just the two of them. They were all alone by the small lake in a park outside D.C. He'd taken her out of her trolley and put her on his knee, letting her overview the lake that was right in front of her._

_ Suddenly Christine's blue eyes widened in excitement. She'd got an eye on a dragonfly flying over them as they sat there. She giggled._

_ "A Dragonfly" Booth had said softly and pointed at it with his hand._

_ It was completely silent. No talking, no noise from stinking gas cars, no wind, no bird twitter from the trees. All silent._

_ It had been one of the most fantastic moments with his daughter. Just the two of them, alone in a park, watching the dragonfly over the lake._

That's why her first charmy was a dragonfly. He'd remembered her excitement of it. It was a memory he hadn't forgot and wouldn't forget as long as he lived.

He was supposed to buy another one today. At her fourteenth birthday. But it was pointless. She was dead. He had known it, right from the beginning. He was just a stupid fool all these years, thinking she was alive, somewhere in the world, being a happy child.

But since he watched the news this morning, he knew he'd been wrong all these years. It had been found a grey old car in the woods 60 miles North from D.C. It was found skeleton's in the car, one adult and one little baby in the back seat. It was his family, he knew it. It couldn't be someone else.

If it wasn't them, why would Bones never called him? Why would she leave him abandoned from his own family for almost fourteen years? Bones would never do that, especially since being abandoned from her family herself for years.

They were dead. It was just how it was.

His phone called. It was Cam.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey, its Cam. We have a case"

He knew it.

"Where?" He asked.

"We are already finished up here in the woods, we'll try to get the remains to the lab as quick as possible, but since it's traffic out here, into D.C, it'll probably take hours to get back to the lab. So I'll send you a message when we're back. Okay"

"Okay, talk to you later"

They hung up. He knew he got the case which was showed on the Tv.

Now he would work at his family's case. This couldn't be happening. All his life he'd been a nice guy with a okay life, but now he thought god had punished him a little to much. He had lost all he had. Well, he still had Parker, but he'd moved down to Australia with his girlfriend. He was doomed.

He threw the bracelet at the floor. He raised up from the chair, grabbing it, throw it out in the living room. He furiously threw glasses on the floor. One by one they splinted into thousand pieces spread out on the kitchen floor. He sat down on the floor, his back up to the fridge, buried his head in his arms. He'd hoped and know the hope was lost. He'd looked for his family all these years, and all the time, they'd been dead. He couldn't believe and he wouldn't...

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Booth still sat on the floor among the splinted glass. He'd been siiting there for hours. He just wanted to scream, making the person go away, but he knew it could be someone important.

He opened the door. On the other side of the doorway stood Cam dressed up in a beige trench coat and boots. She held a umbrella in her hands. It obviously rained outside.

"May I come in?" She asked. Booth didn't hesitate to let her inn.

They went into the living room finding the chair, that Booth had thrown, on the couch. He grabbed it and sat it down on the floor. Neither of them said anything. Camille glanced into the kitchen seeing the mess in there.

"What've happened here?" She asked gently hoping Booth would come with a true answer. When she thought about it, the news this morning seemed like the only explanation. She knew he'd seen it. He'd sounded so lost in the phone call.

He gazed at her with his deep brown eyes, knowing that Cam would understand. "Oh" she gasped and understood. She sat down on the couch beside him and stroked his back.

"I'll be okay" she said, trying to cheer him up a little. She knew of course that Brennan and Christine wasn't dead and would move here to D.C in just a couple of days.

"No it won't."

"Booth, we don't even know who the skeleton's are, it can be somebody else, you know that."

"But it was the same car as they drove, Cam"

"Let's just don't take the loss for grounded until we know who it was, okay"

"Okay"

The sat there for an hour, talking, drinking some whine. Cam did everything to make Booth forget about his assumption, and think about other things.

When it was time to go, she looked into the kitchen. He'd been really pissed of.

Then she took on her boots and her coat. Right before she went out, she said: "Booth, it's saturday. We don't need to work with the case tomorrow. Promise me you don't do anything stupid like shoot yourself and die, okay, I know you would regret it" And then she went out.

What, regret it? Why? Did Cam know something he didn't? Regret it. He would come to heaven if he died, and that sounded very tempting for the moment. That he could go up there, finally meet his daughter again. Maybe take a walk with her. But if he would regret it. Cam knew something he didn't and she hid it from him. He was certain. But what could it be?

* * *

**If there's something you wonder or if there's something thats unclear. Just ask ;)**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**We are now at Heathrow Airport in London :)**

"I have to go" Christine said.

"What, where?" Brennan asked.

Christine glanced at the restroom on the opposite side of the hall, then looked back at her mother again raising her eyebrows. "Am I allowed to go there alone or do you want to join me?" She said with a intonation of irony. Brennan laughed and pushed her gently on her back with her palms.

"See ya in a moment" She said and went off.

Brennan quickly looked at Angela. She'd something very important to tell her, but Christine shouldn't hear it, so this was the exactly proper moment to tell her.

"Angela, this is very important..." She stopped, swallowed hard and continued; "To Booth, Christine's name is Leah okay"

"What, Brennan, are you out of your mind? I could never do that to him nor Christine. He would find out if I lied, I'm a terrible liar and you and Christine are as alike like two drops of water. He would recognize her at once, maybe even believe it's _you_"

Angela had a point, they were very much alike. But would Booth even think of that? Would they even meet Booth? How big was the chance of that. They wouldn't need to lie. Angela had told her that they almost didn't have any contact with Booth since they left. They'd still worked together, but not as they did before. Not even close to that. And when they worked together, it all often ended somehow, with a total fiasco. It was like Brennan was the linch pin in the group and no one could replace her.

"Well, try to not have contact with Booth. Do as you use to do. But make shore Christine doesn't talk to him or know who he is"

"You know you make all things harder for yourself right?"

"Yeah" Brennan said and looked down.

She knew. Christine would one day find out about her father. But it didn't mean Brennan couldn't delay it. She was afraid, so afraid. Why did she leave him in the first place? She should have done what the arrest warrant told her to do. She was just so stupid listening to her dad. If she hadn't, she wouldn't stand here in this overly complicated situation.

"But you have to promise not tell her anything, okay." Brennan said.

"Bren..."

"Who is Bren?" A familiar voice occurred behind Angela. Christine stood there gazing at Angela while she crossed her arms. Pause.

"Shall we go?" Brennan suddenly asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, let's go"

"Who is Bren?"

"Nobody, just a friend"

"Angela, you know you are a terrible liar, don't you?" Christine replied. Angela was surprised by her answer. Well yeah, she was a terrible liar and everybody knew it, but no one had ever said it right in front of her. God, she was just like her mother. Always telling the truth, either is was good or bad.

Nobody said anything. Christine began to feel stupid. She hoped she didn't hurt her aunt's feelings. It would be terrible if she had. Angela was the only one she had that she could really talk to. She was like a second mother.

They looked up on the board. The flight to D.C went in an hour. They better get going. With fast steps they went to the gate. It was a lot of people who should on the plane. So this could take some time. Brennan had some time though. Her gate opened in a few hours.

"Christine, can you please come here?" Brennan asked her daughter. Standing behind her, she saw her turn around and come to her. She scowled at her mother suspiciously like she was ready to shoot someone. Christine became irritated at her mother since she didn't answer her previous question. She was curious, that's all.

"What?" She muttered.

Angela decided to get in line while her best friend had a chat with her daughter. But she forgot, Brennan had the plane tickets.

"I forgot to give you this"

Brennan opened her daughters hand and placed a ring in her palm.

"Your dolphin ring?" Christine whispered softly.

"It was supposed to be a birthday gift with all the books I gave you, but since it mysteriously disappeared in my purse, I couldn't give it to you... because it was gone..."

"Thank you Mom" She gave her a great hug and whispered in her ear "I love you Christine". Christine wasn't the person who said her love out loud, but she nodded, smiled with her lips pressed together.

"See you in eight days then" She said to her mom and turned around to Angela who already was in line. She gave her a look that she'd forgot something. 'What' she shaped with her mouth. What did Angela mean.

"Oh my god, your tickets!" Brennan almost shouted out. Christine turned around to collect the tickets. She got them and carefully studied them. "But mom, this is first class, isn't it?" Brennan nodded and whispered. "Don't tell Angela. She would freak out. But when she finds out, tell her that I owe her that one."

Christine nodded and went to Angela in the line. She winked to her mother and gave her a weak smile.

Brennan suddenly got a Dèjá vu. She remembered her first morning before work, after giving birth to Christine. She and Booth had been joking about Christine winking at them. Something that wasn't rational at all, but it was fun.

_"Oh, She winked at me" Booth said cheerfully._

_ "She probably has something in her eye, do you have the shopping list?" Brennan said like she wanted to killjoy Booth fantastical moment._

_ "Yeah, I have the shopping list right here, and why do you have to be like that huh? She could had winked at me."_

_ Brennan shook her head. "She is six weeks old Booth, she isn't mentally incapable to make the decision to wink at you"_

Christine waved goodbye to her, making Brennan fell she'd lost something. It was a great loss, greater loss that she expected it to be. She waved back and saw her daughter take one step closer to D.C, and one step closer to her father.

**I'm sorry to stop there. And I'm not certain I will update tomorrow, since it's school and all that. But maybe... I'll see :)**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

The flight to D.C went okay indeed, I you looked away from Angela's reaction when she found her first class seat, which she almost refused to sit down on, and that Christine couldn't stop talking about how awesome it would be see Mike, Hodgins and all the others again. When the plane landed at the airport, they heard people clap behind them. That was something Christine, after her mother, didn't understand. Why did they clap? Because they'd survived a flight over the atlantic ocean?

Christine wondered how her mom was going. She probably missed her already. Strolling around at the airport for some hours could really bore her out and make her think of her daughter. But now she was probably on her own flight to Chicago. On a first class seat as well. They always sat on first class when they travelled. And they travelled a lot. Christine was only fourteen, but had been in as many country's and studied as many cultures with her mother, for a lifetime.

When they got of the plane, they dropped the tax free, and just picked up their luggage. Christine got an eye of her purple suitcase first, and right after, Angela spotted hers.

As they came out to the arrival hall, Angela turned her iphone on and called Hodgins. He was supposed to pick them up, but couldn't because he worked on a very important case. What could be more important than pick her and Christine up from the airport? She thought. He haven't seen Christine in three years.

Angela called Cam. "Hallo, Dr. Saroyan here" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Cam, I'm at the airport now with Christine. I just wondered if you, by a chance, maybe could pick us up. My _Husband_ had so much to at work that he couldn't come"

"Yeah, he's working his ass off. You see, we got a new case yesterday."

"Ohh, but can..."

Cam interrupted her. "I'm already out driving, so I'm there in fifteen".

They hung up.

Christine tried to call her mother, telling that they'd landed and she couldn't wait to see Mike again, but she didn't answer. She was still on the plane, unable to receive a call. Christine sighed. She'd really hoped to hear her mothers voice again, they wouldn't see each other in over a week now. The longest time they'd been apart from each other.

Since Brennan had raised Christine on her own, she was very overprotective. She'd no intention to never let her daughter go, but the pain she'd felt when she left Booth that night was so great that she would never be able to forgive herself. And if she'd lost Christine, she would be devastated and depressed for the rest of her life.

Brennan had realized that Christine was the only one who could bring their family back again. Since she didn't know about her father it could take some time, but Brennan was determined to get her Booth back. But since abandoning him all these years, she didn't know how he would react if she just one day showed up outside his apartment. She didn't know if he would be sad, happy, angry or even kill her. She deserved death after holding his daughter away from him all these years.

Cam arrived the airport and peered after Angela. She knew Christine would be with her and since she may not recognize her, Angela was there. As she searched around for familiar faces, she saw a lot of strange people around. Then she began to look after two persons who didn't look weird, and then she spotted Angela sitting on a bench with a familiar teenager beside her, on the opposite side of the hall.

Cam half-walked , half-runned towards them and got a great hug from Angela who saw her coming. Christine became a little bit shy over Cam, but gave her a cheek-to-cheek hug trying to smile at her.

"Oh my god Christine, you've grown. I could almost call you a young woman now" Cam said.

"Mom says I'm very mature for my young age" Christine said.

Both Cam and Angela opened their mouth and raised their eyebrows as the heard the younger one speak. She was just like her mother, in a good way. Brennan was the only one raising her, so they expected her to be like Brennan.

"Let's go" Angela said. When they'd just come out of the doors with all luggage and bags, Angela's phone called. She stopped to pick it up, but when she saw Booth's face on the screen, her heart hopped up in her throat and she quickly tapped on the red phone. God, she couldn't answer that call.

Christine gazed at her saying: "Who was it?".

Angela looked back at her. Biting her lip, she didn't answer, letting Christine stand there like a question mark.

"Help me!" Angela whispered in Cam's ear. "Who called?" She whispered back. Angela gave her _that _look. Cam understood. God, Christine would have freaked out if they'd mentioned Booth. Her curiousness about Booth at the restaurant in London hadn't stopped. She'd asked Angela several times under the flight if she could tell her about him, but Angela had just said she was tired and tried to sleep, even though she watched a movie.

They all got in Cam's car and started to drive as Angela's phone called again. It was Booth. She again tapped the red phone and pretended she never heard the call. Christine watched her curiously on the way back. It was something Angela was hiding from her. Who called her? Was it someone she knew? Questions established in her head more and more as they drove.

Cam slowed down the speed outside the Hodgins' house and drove up the entrance and parked the car outside the door. Christine hopped out of the car and grabbed her luggage. She watched the house wishing she could live in a house instead of living in a stinking apartment.

The door opened and Hodgins sprinted out with open arms giving Angela a hug. When recognized Christine he sprinted out to her and have her a big hug, lifting her up from the ground. Hodgins was stronger than he looked like. He took her suitcase and tok it with him inside. She followed him in.

Christine didn't now where to put herself. She felt like she was in the was wherever she stood. She ended up standing where she'd been standing all the time.

"Mike where are you?" Angela hollered. "Christine is here". _And Cam, but you don't care!_

"I think he's in the shower" Hodgins said, still holding the purple suitcase in his hands.

They went inside the living room waiting for nothing. Cam sat down on the couch. Angela noticed the table where covered in glasses and plates for eight.

" Are we having a party tonight, or...?" She asked and glanced at Hodgins who said: "I think it would be nice to meet everybody again, right. Christine haven't seen them in years. So I invited everybody!"

"Everybody?" Angela got nervous.

"Awesome!" A voice interrupted. Mike appeared in the doorway. He had his curly blond hair like his dad, and with his bright blue eyes he looked almost exactly like him. He'd grown much taller the last few months and was now taller than Christine, unlike last time when she was taller than him. He looked just like his father as much as Christine looked like her mother. Christine just hoped he was unchanged since last time. She really needed a friend here.

"Mike!" Christine said with a grin on her face. She almost ran towards him and gave him a great hug. He hugged her back and let her out of his arms. This was weird. They hadn't seen each other face to face in three years and didn't know what to say.

"Long time no see" Michael said.

"Yeah"

"Shall we go up, watch some tv or something?"

She wrinkled her nose. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do, but she joined him up.

The clock was almost six as Angela and Hodgins went out in the kitchen. The people would be here any minute. Hodgins went out again to get something in the cellar.

Angela saw someone familiar walking up the walkway beside Cam's car. It wasn't someone she expected to be here and she didn't prepared for the person to come either. She hollered after Hodgins who was down in the basement.

"What?" He asked when he came up.

"Hodgins, what the hell is Booth doing here?"

* * *

**To my surprise I managed to update. Yey!**

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

"_Hodgins, what the hell are Booth doing here?"_

"I told you I invited everybody!" Hodgins replied.

Angela sighed. "You know, Christine is upstairs, and if someone reveal themselves and say anything, this dinner won't be as nice anymore" She bet her teeth furiously together while she spoke.

Hodgins shrugged. "Why?"

"Seriously? Christine doesn't know about him, and Booth doesn't know about her being here. He thinks she is dead or something. And Bren and I talked about him and suddenly out of the blue, Christine joins the conversation by ask who Booth is!"

"So she know about Booth then?" Hodgins asked.

"No! Or yes. We never told her who he was, just an old friend of us. But Chris could start talking about her mother or something, besides she just look exactly like Bren"

The door bell rang. Time to put the smile on.

Angela knew this was gonna be an interesting dinner. Especially if Christine began to talk about her mother. This wasn't Angela's task to commit. Brennan should have been there as well, so they could fix up things. But this wasn't the proper moment for Brennan to be there either. She tried to forget about it and act as normal as possible.

She opened the door. On the other side of the doorway she saw an almost unrecognizable Booth stand there looking down on the ground. His eyes was red of tears and he just seemed so unhappy. Angela knew why. Cam told her about her visit to Booth yesterday.

Angela invited him in and were just about to close the door when she spotted Sweets and Daisy come up the walkway. They smiled to each other. Then Daisy started giggling with her most annoying laughter. They seemed happy though. Unlike Booth, who looked like he was about to kill himself.

She got nervous. Anything could happen the next, if not minutes – then hours. Two lives could be turned upside down.

"Nice to see you all" Hodgins said trying to keep a pokerface and don't burst out: _"Christine is here!". _

They all went into the living room and sat down. They started talking, then Angela almost dragged Hodgins out in the kitchen and locked the door behind them.

"Why the hell did you invite Booth?" Angela asked, almost sounding angry.

"I...I...I, it just happened okay" Hodgins said.

Angela raised her eyebrows, curious.

"It just happened? You know I won't accept that answer"

"Friday night, when you'd already left to England, I was at the lab. Cam was there... everybody was there included Booth, and I asked if they would like to come sunday. And they all accepted the invitation"

"But you knew Chris would be here, right?"

"I didn't think that far"

"Well, if something happens – you are responsible"

Then Angela left the kitchen and Hodgins by himself. She went into the living room, finding everybody sitting quiet on their seat. She worried if they may have heard something of her conversation with Hodgins, but they didn't act weird, just bored.

"Where is Michael?" Sweets asked ans she entered the room.

Angela glanced at him. "Upstairs..." She now glanced at Booth. "...With a friend". It was

technically true. Maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but still the truth.

Everybody knew which friend Angela talked about. Everybody except Booth of course. They'd all secretly got a message from Angela that said not tell a word to Booth. Brennan could have that pleasure when she returned from Chicago.

They heard footsteps walking down the stairs with light steps. Angela took a deep breath. It's now or hopefully not now, or later.

It was just Michael coming.

"Where is your friend?" Angela asked her son.

"Oh, you mean..."

"Yes, I mean her!"

Michael didn't understand why his mother behaved so strange, but answered: "She's upstairs watching some lame boring documentary about forensics stuff. I didn't understand a _shit_ so I came down here, meeting all you lovely people"

"Language Mike!" Hodgins said standing in the doorway drying a plate with a cloth. Mike glanced back at his father with his I-don't-care-look. "The dinner is ready" He continued.

They all sat down on a chair. Angela first and then Daisy and Sweets beside each other (of course) beside sweets on his left hand – Cam, then Hodgins, then Mike, Booth beside him and there was an empty seat.

"Chris' upstairs" Mike said.

"Chris?" Booth asked. "I thought your friend was a girl."

"It's her nickname, Booth" He replied.

"Oh" Booth sighed. "I can go get her, I have to, you know, go. It's like kill two birds with one stone" He gave a small laugh.

"That would really not be necessary" Angela interrupted and raised up from her chair. "I'll go and get her"

"Angela, I just said I could do it, like a favor. It looks like you've done a lot the past days, but if you insist"

"Ange, can you help me here in the kitchen" Hodgins hollered out in the dining room. Angela rolled her eyes and went to help her husband.

Booth went out of the room and up the stairs. He didn't know exactly where the tv was, but he went a little bit longer in the hallway like Michael had described. "Hallo?" He said. No answer.

Suddenly he saw a female with auburn brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at him just a few meters away from him. A second his heart stopped.

_ "Bones?"_

* * *

**I'm so sorry stopping there. I'm at my grandfather house and watching Tv ;)**

_**Please review and tell me what you think :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

"_Bones?"_

* * *

_He saw his Bones standing right in front of him. It looked like she was standing in light, the sun's powerful light. Was he dead? Was this place heaven? _

_ "Bones?" He said._

_ She didn't answer but smiled to him. She looked like god where she stood. Booth stood there staring at her. _

_ She held her left hand behind her back, hiding something. Suddenly a pair of sparkling blue eyes peered out behind Bones, looking straight at him. The eyes, became a face, the face became a body, the body became a person. Christine._

_ She was as her mother. Beautiful. Probably fourteen as her age would be today. She held her mother in her right hand. In her left, first he couldn't see what it was, but then it was clear. A Charmy bracelet._

_ Christine released her mother's hand and went towards him. When she was a meter away from him, she held out her hand with the bracelet in it._

_ He held out his hand to catch it when she dropped it in his hand. Now the chain didn't wear thirteen charmy's as before, fourteen. She'd hanged another one to it. It was a sun of silver with a little diamond in it._

_ "Give it back to me when you've found me" Christine said softly._

_ The light slowly started to fade and so did his family._

_ "No, please, don't go back there. Stay. Don't leave me again" He begged._

_ "We never left" Bones said. Then they were gone. He now stood in the dark hallway, alone. He'd let them go again._

"Hallo?"

Christine waved her hand back and forth in front of Booth's eyes, trying to wake him up form his mysterious dreams. He saw her and suddenly he looked like he saw something behind her, but when she turned around to check, it was nothing there. Then he began to whisper to himself. Christine got frightened.

It was weird. Or strange. Mysterious. It was something Christine didn't understand. He'd held out his hand to catch something. But something didn't come. It was already there. He'd taken some kind of jewelery out from his pocket. Something that Christine understood by all his talking, was some kind of bracelet.

Booth woke up, by grabbing Christine's hand and stop what she did. It irritated him.

"Hallo?" Christine said again.

Booth blinked. He hadn't completely understood what was going on. Where was Bones? Where was his daughter? They'd just been here. Not completely though, just in his mind. It was a nice mind, but it didn't exactly help his situation. It only made him more certain that he'd just visited heaven and seen his loved ones there. And Christine. She was not a baby anymore. She was a teenager. A beautiful one. Was that how she would look like in real life?

"Hey" He said and shook his head in bewilderment. What had just happened? "What happened?" He hadn't completely seen who he was really talking to. He just saw a figure standing before him. Shorter than him, female, dark hair, pale skin.

Christine saw his bewilderment. He seemed quite lost. Like really lost.

"Let's get you down" She said.

Booth shook his head again. He was finally back. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"It looked like you stood and dreamt by yourself. You began to talk... to someone. You stared first.. no I can't explain it."

It was really very confusing what this man had just done. He'd like just stand there and talk to her, but not really her. He'd stared at something. Like the air around her. He'd hallucinated and she needed to get him back to reality.

"I... I'll leave, go home. I think I need it. It's been a tough weekend right?" Booth said, still not seeing clearly enough to recognize Christine who stood right in front of him.

"No, well, not for me. The best weekend ever actually. I'll move back here with my mother. It's just amazing."

It was not exactly the answer Booth had in mind, but nodded and went down the stairs. All the doors into the hallway where closed so Booth could easily go out and leave without anybody notice. Christine was there though. He asked her to walk to dinner and say Booth left because an emergency at home. An angry neighbor or something like that. An excuse that nobody probably wouldn't believe, but was worth a try.

He went out the door waiting to hear the door close behind him and get locked by a simple click behind him. But the noises he expected didn't occurred. He turned around and now looked straight in Christine's blue eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Booth" He replied.

"Booth? Like only 'Booth'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing" She said. But it was everything. Was this poor guy Booth. She'd expected him to be like this cruel criminal guy locked up in a prison somewhere, since Angela and her mom wouldn't tell her who he was. Now she understood. He was their friend for real. Not just Angela had said just to answer her.

"Your name?" Booth asked.

"Call me Chris, everybody calls me that except a few others who... don't. Yeah, it sounds weird. Ehh, yes. Chris,"

"What's your real name? I guess it's not 'Chris'"

Christine didn't wanna answer. People always accepted to call her Chris. She was used to it.

"Weren't you supposed to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah but?"

"I'll tell them it's a neighbor crisis. Bye" She closed the door and headed for the others who now sat and waited for her.

Booth didn't know what to do, really. Who was this Chris? He'd never seen her before and if she was Michael's best friend, he should at least heard about her. He couldn't explain it but - she looked familiar...

* * *

**Sorry for late update. It been so much of plans the last days.**

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Christine walked into the dining room, sat down on an empty seat and peered around on the others who were gazing at her. She gave them a weak smile. They all waited for somebody to say something. All knew, except from Christine, that she'd just met her father up there and probably didn't know about it herself. She didn't know it of course. She would have acted different if that was it.

"Where is he?" Sweets asked and looked at Christine who was now unfolded her napkin and then folded it to a flower.

When she was finished with the napkin she said: "You mean Booth?"

Everybody seemed a bit shocked about her knowing Booth's name. Angela felt so incredible stupid now. She and Brennan who refused to tell Chris who Booth was and now she knew.

Nobody said anything.

Daisy just tried to say something but got interrupted by Christine who was definitely irritated by something.

"He left, he had some neighbor crisis at home and needed to go home to fix it" Christine said and took some salad from the bowl beside her plate.

"Strange, he's never like that" Angela said and took some salad.

"No, it's not strange Ange. What's strange is that you and mom wouldn't tell who Booth was when we were in London. I wouldn't mind then if he was a friend or a colleague. But now is seems that he is more than that. Since you didn't told me who he was then, I'm much more curious now of who this guy really is...!"

Angela bit her lip and felt stupid. Even more stupid than before. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here"

"Then what shall we talk about? The news, Love, moving back here? I'm curious about _one_ thing. That is what I wanna talk about." She stopped.

"Or we can..." Daisy said but got interrupted by Angela this time. "We, the two of us, can talk about it later."

"Yeah, later. Upstairs." Christine got more and more angry. She grabbed her phone that were on the table and ran upstairs with heavy steps. She was furious.

Downstairs all looked at each other like they all were new idiots from 'Idiot land'.

"She probably has her period now" Michael said trying to cheer everybody up a little.

"Michael?" Hodgins bursted out. "Period or not, your friend is upstairs upset for something. Maybe you should go up to her"

"Talking about period, guess who lost..." Daisy tried again but failed this time as well. Now because Michael said: "Not now Daisy!"

Christine ran up the stairs and into the hallway. She stopped and looked down on the floor. She saw a bracelet on the floor. It was a chain with thirteen charmys on it. Beautiful. It was light colors, or just pearls, diamonds and sterling silver. Expensive. It was beautiful, and probably Booth's. He held it in his hand while he dreamt by himself before her just fifteen minutes ago. He'd probably lost it when she'd waved her hand before his eyes, getting distracted and loose the jewelery on the floor.

Christine picked it up and put it in her hand. She wished it was hers, so beautiful it was. Booth had a good taste.

But who wore this bracelet? Not him, hopefully. That would be weird. Over weird. He wasn't just dragging along a silver bracelet with him all day just to have it there. Maybe it as to someone. She would better return it back to him. But she didn't have his number. How would she get in contact with him. He worked where? He lived where? She only knew his name. Last name though. She could find his number on the internet. But not today. She was tried and angry and just wanted to go to bed. She could apologize tomorrow.

She headed to the guest room and laid down on the soft bed. She tried to keep herself awake, in case if someone came up and talked to her. But no one came, and everything slowly blurred out and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Very short chapter. Brennan is up next.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan, or as her changed name was: Temperance Johnson, stood quietly in the living room in the apartment in Chicago. Everything stood where they left it when they left to London. The sofa in the corner, all the pictures of her and Christine on the walls, the Tv Christine had asked to get for years so she could watch football. All the books they had which stood on the shell. It was probably hundreds of books they had.

She couldn't wait to start pack all this stuff in paper boxes and sent it down to D.C. She actually looked forward to move back. All this years up in Chicago made her miss the city she loved the most. She missed everything. Her job, her friends. Everything. But most importantly; Booth and her past family. She'd raised a family with him and just left. Left as a fugitive because she refused to be arrested. Or her father refused.

If she just hadn't listened to her father, but stayed with Booth, she wouldn't be standing here in this situation. She would be in the capital with her family. She would have made it out from that arrest would be a happy family.

Now everything was messed up. Her daughter was in the same city as her father without her watching her. What if they met? What if they found out?

She dropped her bag on the bench in the hallway and went into her bedroom.

This was the only place in the house she had in private. It was here she kept her old memories. Of her life in D.C and Booth. Christine wasn't really allowed to come in here, but it happened several times. She could come in in the middle of the night because of nightmares or if she just was frightened.

She stood in front of her bookshelf. It was a lot of books here as well. Some albums too, mostly pictures of Christine in them, but it was one with pictures from the old days. She took if out from the shelf and opened it. She took a deep breath. The pictures of Booth smiling at the camera with his charming grin, made Brennan cry. Tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to dry them away with her fingers, but it only made her cry more.

Why had she left? Well, she ran away from the arrest warrant, Brennan thought. But she also ran away from Booth, her home, her life. Everything. Absolutely everything and it killed her. She just wanted to disappear from this world. And now she would move back to D.C with her daughter. She knew she would meet him again, especially since she starts working on the Jeffersonian again. Booth works with the team, not as much as before, but enough to run into her.

Brennan hadn't talked to Max, her own father, in years. She was so angry with him. One thing was that he was the one who persuaded Brennan to go, but he'd done something else to her family that she was so furious about. Max had promised Brennan that he would keep in contact with Booth and the others. Let them know how his family was doing. Just let them know that they were alive. He said he'd done it, but Brennan found out he hadn't.

It was a day in november for many years ago. Christine was five. She didn't know about her father, of course, but had asked Brennan a few times why the others in the kindergarden had a father and not her. Brennan just said that she would tell her about her father when she was older, but it seemed like she never was old enough. Even now when she was fourteen, Brennan hadn't told her about him.

That november day Brennan decided to call Angela just to hear her voice again. She'd missed her best friend. Angela hadn't heard from her or about her for five years and was shocked about what voice occurred when she tapped green phone. Brennan remembered it well.

_"Hello, This is Angela" Angela'd said._

_ Brennan was almost overwhelmed of happiness when she heard her best friends voice for the first time for years._

_ "Hey" Brennan replied softly, waiting for an reaction that could be everything from extreme happiness to anger._

Brennan thought that Max had told Angela about her life up here in Illinois_, _but Angela's reaction to Brennan's voice were unforgettable.

_"Bren?BREN? Is it really you?"_

_ "Yes... yes it's me, who else?"_

_ "Bren, you are dead? Aren't you? I mean. Whoa, where the hell are you?"_

_ "I'm home, on my couch, talking to you?"_

_ "I don't mean where in your home, where the hell in the world are you?"_

Brennan didn't understand why Angela acted so surprised in the phone. Max had told her that she was okay living up north, alone with her daughter. Hadn't he? That's when Brennan didn't understand if Max had lied to her or not.

_"I'm fine, I'm up in Chicago in my apartment. How are you doing?"_

_ "What? We are doing fine, except I have thought for the last five years that my bets friend has been dead"_

_ "I'm not dead Ange. How is Booth doing? Max told me he had a hard time not seeing us for so long"_

_ "Max?"_

_ "Yes, he's been telling everybody of you how we are doing up here? Hasn't he?"_

_ "No, I haven't seen him in years Brennan. He hasn't told us anything. Nobody of us has heard from you!"_

When Angela told Brennan about their past years with out knowing where they was or even they where alive, she god more and more confused. Hadn't Max told them about her and Christine. He promised to do that.

This was the first time Brennan and Angela had spoken in five years. It had been a big relief for both of them. Brennan was glad her friend understood her situation, and Angela who was super happy over her friend's call.

After talking to each other on the phone, Angela saved Brennan's number on her phone and gave it to Hodgins. Hodgins gave it to Cam, who gave it to Sweets. Everybody started to text and send e-mails to Brennan. They even called her and talked with her for hours. They'd missed each others more than they thought.

Booth was the only one who didn't get the number, or was even aware of that his family were alive and wanted to meet him again...

* * *

**I'm sorry for the stop there. In the next few chapter's I'm certain some action will begin in this story. **

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for all the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. It makes me wanna write more. **

**And now I accept anonymous reviews for them who don't have a profile or just wanna review in a rush without login in first :)**

* * *

A few days went by since the flight back to D.C and the uncomfortable dinner later on. Christine had apologized to everybody next day, telling them that she was sorry for the bad temper she had last night and that she was very rare that she was in that mood. Christine still had Booth bracelet though. She'd just forgotten it. There was so much that happened the last days that she hadn't time to even think about returning it to him.

Christine laid in her bed, holding up the bracelet so she could see all the charmy's. Very simple colors. White, silver. Thirteen different charmy's hang on the chain. A dragonfly, a dolphin – her and her mothers favorite animal, a C. This Bracelet was definitely for someone else. Or it wouldn't hang a 'C' on it.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Christine said and hid the bracelet in her hand.

Michael stepped into the room.

"Morning" He said.

"Good morning"

"We're heading for The Lab today. We hope you'll join us"

"Really? The Lab. The awesome spaceship with all those dead bodies?"

Mike nodded.

"But Mike, haven't you school today? I mean...it's thursday"

He shook his head. " "

Christine raised her eyebrows. "Okay"

* * *

Christine rushed to get dressed and ran downstairs. Angela, Mike and Hodgins already sat around the table. They waited for her. Christine sat down on her seat and yawned.

"Tired?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, I woke up for like an hour ago, and couldn't fall back to sleep." She glanced at the clock on the wall behind her back. 7.30 AM.

"God, is it that early?" Mike said. "Dad, you told me it was nine AM when you woke me up!"

"God isn't here, Mike. I hope you know that." Christine said.

Mike looked at Christine and then back at his father who'd tricked him.

"You would never wake up is I said it was seven Am, so I just plussed a few hours on" Hodgins said.

Angela just sat there. Almost laughing about her family's ridiculous argument.

The four of them headed into Hodgins little red car. The vehicle was decades old. The rusty red paint and the well-used seats made it clear. Christine wasn't shore if it was even safe to drive this car. Hodgins sat on the right side from where Christine sat in the back. This car was probably from UK or something. Hodgins sat on the opposite side that usual here in the US.

"Is it even safe to drive this car?" Christine asked.

Hodgins shrugged. Angela looked at him. She opened her mouth. "It's safe"

They drove by many famous places in the capital. They saw the white house, that took Christine's attention. "Cool." She said.

When they drove by the Hoover building to FBI, Angela felt her stomach knot itself. Booth was definitely at work today. He probably sat in his office, waiting for a identification of the two persons in the car that they found almost a week ago.

The case went slowly. They hadn't found I.D's yet and Booth got more and more impatient. He didn't say it. You could just see it on his face.

They arrived The Lab. Christine's eyes widened like a child in a toy store. She looked everywhere. The place was not changed so much since last time she'd been there, but everything was just so magnificent. Amazing.

Christine had brought the bracelet in case Booth would show up. It felt like it was her duty to return it. Well, it was. But she felt it was by force. If Booth was here, she would return it. And the Hoover building, where his office were, where just a few block from here. If she had time, she could just drop by and give it to him. That sounded like a good back-up plan.

"This place is so cool" She said.

"I know, I'm here regularly, but when I'm here, I'm alone. So it's not that awesome then." Mike replied her.

"And mom worked her. Why the hell did she move from D.C when she had the coolest job ever. I don't get it."

"She'll get the job back now then, doesn't she?"

"Yes, that's true"

The plan was to be at The Lab all day. Since the exciting stuff got more and more tedious, she ended up sitting on the couch in Angela's office with her elbows on her knees and her head leaning to her hands. She was alone in the room. Mike had been told to help his father with something. Even Angela wasn't there. She was up on the platform with Cam, trying to finally identify these remains they'd worked with like forever. She'd brought with her her computer though. So she had something to do.

Since all the squints and Mike knew that it wasn't Booth family, they weren't concerned. But Christine felt a little bit anxious, she'd read the newspaper. It stood that it was most likely a Special Agent Booth's didn't understand why that was even printed in the newspaper. Poor Booth.

Christine went out to the Platform. "Angela?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm here" She appeared from the platform.

"Can I go out, like to the grocery store. I'll buy myself a sandwich."

"You can do that in the cafeteria, Sweetie"

"Let her go out, Angela, this is very boring for someone who just have to sit here" Cam said who stood beside Angela.

"Okay, you'll be back in half an hour, okay" Angela said and nodded.

"See you later"

Christine had no intention to go to the grocery store. She was heading to the FBI building.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Christine walked into the Hoover building. She felt a little anxious. She could have waited until Booth would visit The Lab, but now she was here. She bit her teeth together and continued walking inside the big hall. There was some stairs and some elevators. But before that she'd to go through some security. Great. This wasn't exactly as easily as she thought it would be.

"Name?" A security guy asked her.

"Eh, you really need that?" Christine said.

"Yes"

"Christine... Johnson"

"Thank you, get in the line, Next..."

Christine got back in a queue that was not to long. She took of her jacket, her necklace and Booth bracelet that she now wore around her wrist. She went through a security box as at the airports and got out on the other side. She took on all her belongings again and headed for the elevators.

She'd no idea of which floor Booth's office was. She poked at a mans back. He looked like he worked here. The man turned around. For a second it looked like he lost his breath. He held his hand on his chest and seemed shocked. His deep brown eyes and his dark blond hair reminded her of someone. Booth? This man was maybe in his twenty's. Tall, handsome. But he did clearly not work here. He looked quite lost.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for the special agent's office's. You have any idea where..." Christine said to him.

"Oh god, I thought you were..." He said.

"God isn't here"

"You just remind me of someone"

"Really? Who?" Christine asked curiously.

"Just... no one, just a friend"

"You're lying" Christine, like her father, was an expert to see if someone lied.

"You asked me something?"

"Where do I find the special agents office?"

"Fifth floor, I'm going there as well."

A man stood by the elevators. He told them that the elevator didn't work as they should. Christine shrugged and went for the stairs. The man followed her. He watched her carefully. She reminded him so much of his fathers ex. He hadn't seen her for fifteen years, so he could just be mixing faces.

"What's your errands?" The man asked Christine.

"Returning this" She showed the man the bracelet that she wore around her wrist. The man's heart stopped for a second. "Where did you get that?" He asked

"A guy lost in at a friend's place, I just wanted to return it to him"

"Who?"

"Some Agent Booth" Christine replied.

"Really? He is my father"

"What's your name?"

"Parker... Booth"

"Hm, cool. I didn't know he had kids, or you a definitely not a kid anymore, but...you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm the only one he has left. His girlfriend left him..." Parker said.

"I'm sorry"

"...with his daughter"

"When?" Christine asked.

"Almost fourteen years ago" Parker replied.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's okay"

They were up at the fifth floor. Parker lead both of them to Booth's office. They went trough offices and interrogation rooms. All this fascinated Christine. She had never been up here, but Parker, on the contrary, had been here to many times. They reached Booth's office and knocked at the glass door.

* * *

Booth didn't hear the knock first. He held a picture of Bones in his hand. He stood by the window with his back against Parker and Christine who now stood by the door. It knocked on the door again. He turned around and opened without even glance at the folks who stood on the other side.

"Hi dad" Parker said.

"Parker? Oh my god, weren't you in Australia with Lily?" Booth looked at him shocked. "I didn't even get a call from you that you were here. I could pick you up at the airport!"

"Dad, it's okay. Can we come in?"

"We?" Booth asked and didn't see Christine who stood behind Parker trying to get some attention. Parker stood out of her way and looked at her. Christine bit her lip. She took of the bracelet and held it out. "You lost this at Hodgins' place, I just wanted to return it". Booth cached it. "Thank you" He said.

"I have to get back to The Lab. Angela is gonna kill me if she finds out I went here instead of the grocery store. An then she's gonna tell mom who is up in Chicago, and she'll take a flight down here to... I don't know. Bye" Then she went off to the stairs.

Booth and Parker didn't even catch what she said and suddenly she went off. Booth shook his head. "What did she say?"

Booth asked his son to wait inside his office while he'd to ask Christine something. He ran after her and stopped her outside the elevators.

"What?" She Christine asked.

Booth just kind of stood there. He didn't have any questions. This girl just fascinated him in a strange way.

The elevator doors opened and since Booth didn't answer her, she went inside and pressed the button that took her down.

"Hey, hey, stop" He said to her and went into the elevator. The doors closed.

"What the hell are you doing? If you have a question – ask. But don't expect to have me stand there waiting for no reason." Christine said

They were the only one in the elevator that slowly moved downwards.

* * *

Parker didn't know what was taking so long so he went out to the elevators. A security man came running by and stopped some people who were just to into one of the elevators. They were shoved away. "Did anybody go into an elevator?" The man asked. Parker and some other folks shrugged. "I saw two go inside one just a few minutes ago. What's the problem?" A woman said.

He poked at the elevators. "There are problems with them. They'll stop"

* * *

Christine didn't understand why they wasn't down in the main hall by now. She had been in this elevator for minutes. She tried to press all the buttons but nothing happened. Booth tried to help.

The felt a little bump and everything stopped.

"What's going on?" Christine asked.

Booth looked around in the little room they where in that looked like a silver box. "I think the elevator is stuck."

**Da da da dum! Kidding. Just felt I wanted to stop there.**

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews :)**

* * *

"_I think the elevator is stuck"_

* * *

Could this possible happen. Father and daughter were locked up in an elevator without even know they were family.

"What are we going to do?" Christine asked. She was totally pissed off, but also a little frightened.

Booth kicked the door. "Dammit!"

They heard a terrible noise and then a clear loud voice over the speakers. "Who's in the elevators?" The man voice said. Both Booth and Christine didn't know how to response. Were they just gonna talk out in the air?

Booth said his name and looked over at Christine and hesitated for a moment. "Chris..." He said.

"I'm Christine Johnson, I'm just a visitor" She said.

"Okay, the elevators are, well, not broken, but it isn't safe to use them, that's why you stopped. We'll try to get you out of there as fast as possible, but it can take some time" The man voice said.

"Seriously? I have to get out of here now!" Christine said. Booth didn't say anything and the speakers didn't say anything more.

Christine breathed in and out slowly. This wasn't going after her plan. Soon would probably Angela call and wonder where she was. God, Angela would be so mad, and then she would maybe call her mother and... No she couldn't think of this. She had to wait and say it was some problems at the grocery store or something.

She sat down on the floor. The elevator wasn't too small, so both Christine and Booth could easily sit down. Booth sat down as well. The both of them sat still with their back's up against each parallel wall. They didn't look at one another, just out in the empty air.

A few minutes went by and Booth said: "Why didn't you tell me your whole name at Hodgins' place?"

Christine now glanced at him. "Because I don't give my name to just anyone, mom told me that one day I could suddenly give it to someone that would... yeah, it's hard to explain" She said.

"But you just said your name to that man in the speakers"

"Well, I couldn't lie! Mom always says that I should always tell the truth"

"You always listen to your mother?" Booth asked.

"Well, why shouldn't I? Mom IQ is very high. So if she says..." She got interrupted by Booth who didn't wanna hear the rest. "Whoa whoa... you don't need to tell me."

"What shall I tell you then?" Christine asked.

"Tell me about yourself." Booth replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause we have obviously nothing else to talk about"

Christine just nodded and just started by tell him some simple facts about her. Where she lived and that she would move back to D.C after her whole life in Chicago. Booth was curious about her. This teenager was so different from everybody else. He felt he could talk to her and just be himself.

Christine's vocabulary was out of the ordinary. She was like her mother, especially if she had a long conversation with someone. She would just burst out with sentences that no one knew what meant.

After a while Christine stopped talking and waited for Booth to ask his question to her. He didn't say something at first, but then he said: "How do you know Angela and Hodgins?"

Christine thought about it for a second and realized that she couldn't answer that question. She had really no idea why they knew them. They just did. Her mother had just told her they met before she was born. She shrugged.

"Why can't you tell me about yourself?" Christine said to Booth who clearly hesitated.

"No" he said.

"Why, I told you my story, why can't you tell me..." And then she got it. She remembered what Parker had said to her just twenty minutes ago. He'd lost his family long time ago. Now she felt so sorry for him. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"My story isn't nice, you wouldn't understand" Booth said.

"Actually I do understand"

"How?"

Christine told him about what Parker told her and that she felt really sorry for him. Booth just said he was okay and gotten over it many years ago, but she didn't believe him. She knew when someone lied.

Booth's phone suddenly called.

"Your speaking with Agent Booth" He said and held the phone close to his ear. He recognized the voice.

"Hey, we found an ID to the victims in the car." Cam said. Booth felt his heart stop.

"The victim is a Marilyn Olsen with a baby that most likely is her baby. We aren't hundred percent shore it's her baby, but Angela runs through her computer now. We'll have the baby's Id within half an hour. I'll send the victims file to your computer"

"I don't think that's necessary, I'm stuck in this fucking elevator"

"An elevator?"

"Yes, it's me and this teenager who..." He looked at Christine who now seemed to be asleep. Her head was gently leaned against the wall.

"Who?" Cam asked, hoping for another answer than Brennan's daughter.

Booth didn't hesitate to answer. "A Christine Johnson"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to update faster next time :)**

**Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. It makes me wanna write more ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Christine was still asleep when Booth hung up. He was determined to be quiet in case the teenager wanted to sleep. She seemed tired. Like she hadn't slept in days, which she actually hadn't. She had dark circles under her eyes that probably came from her tiredness. Booth wondered what made her not sleep. She was anxious probably. But why?

After a while, Christine woke up. She held a hand on her forehead as she opened her eyes. First she was a bit confused. She'd hoped to wake up at Angela's office at The Lab, but when she woke up completely, she remembered where she was. In this elevator. She looked over at Booth who'd buried his head between his knees.

"Hey" Christine said softly, sounding so tired. Booth looked up at her. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.

Booth glanced at his watch and said: "A couple of hours".

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Christine bursted out.

"I-I-I just thought you needed it. You seemed so tired and...and we're still stuck in here." He almost seemed frightened when he spoke to her.

"You kept quiet just to let me sleep, that's really nice of you"

"Well, I'm nice then"

"Yeah"

They paused for a few moments. Booth took out the bracelet and held it up with with both hands. "I bought one charmy for one year of life. On my lost daughters birthday. I've done this for thirteen years. And..."

"So you haven't gotten over it. You know what? You need to think of something else, something cheerful" Christine said and tried to cheer Booth up.

"Chris, can you please just... be quiet for a moment" Booth said. He tried to talk to her with a gently tone, but his voice just sounded irritated.

"My name is..."

"I know"

Christine opened her mouth half open and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry" She said.

"Why?"

"I mean, I don't believe that people are good or bad. It depends of which stand point you have. But from my perspective, your past is so unfair. You didn't deserve what your... wife did to you. You have to understand that it isn't your fault that she left. She was a dumb ass leaving you behind"

"No, she wasn't a dumb ass, how can you even say that?" He said furiously. "She was not my wife, but I loved her and I always will. She'll come back someday. I know it..."

"How can you know that?" Christine asked. She was as furious as Booth.

Booth brought out his wallet and took out a picture. He held it in his hand. "She'll come back" He said and almost let out a tear. Christine rose up and leaned against the wall by Booth so she could peek at the picture he tried to keep for himself. She got a glance at it and it felt like her blood froze.

"If I just could trace Bones up or find her new identity..." Booth started but got interrupted by Christine who grabbed the picture out of his hand and looked at it. "Where the hell did you get this?" She asked and looked at him. Booth didn't understand why she seemed so angry and confused at the same time. He was about to ask when a mans voice occurred and filled the elevator. They felt a little bump and suddenly the elevator moved downwards.

"The elevators are up again. You'll getting out of there in just a minute" The man voice said over the speakers. Both of them were very glad that they would get out of this place, but Christine was still curious about the picture.

"It-it, I don't, you... what?" Booth asked bewildered.

"This picture, why the hell do you have it in your wallet?" Christine asked back.

Booth just shrugged.

"You stole it?" She said.

"Whoa, whoa you get this all wrong. That's my family on that picture. I never stole anything. Why would you..." He didn't finish the sentence before the elevator doors opened and Christine rushed out. Booth followed her with fast steps, but when Christine started to run, he tried to keep up. He grabbed her arm and turned the teenager around. They know stood face to face by Booth's grip to her arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please let me go" She just replied and gently tried to pull her arm free.

"What's going on?"

"Get of me" Christine almost screamed. She stroke Booth's chin with her fist and then he slipped her arm and let her free.

She walked with very fast steps, almost running out of the hoover building. She still had the picture from Booth's wallet, but she had no intention of returning it to him. Feeling a little bit cruel she went back to he lab. She noticed that Booth came after her, but he stopped halfway and went back inside.

Christine rushed back inside The Lab and saw Cam and Angela on the platform. She tried to be as invisible as possible, letting them not see her, but Angela went towards her.

"Where were you?" Angela asked her.

Christine didn't know Cam called Booth back in the elevator and just said "Grocery store . It took me ages to pay."

"Pay what?"

Christine knew she was screwed. She hadn't bought anything while she was gone. _Dammit_.

"I-I-I..."

"You were back at the FBI building down the street" Angela said, crossing her arms. "You got stuck in an elevator... I got scared, you didn't return by half an hour as you promised"

"Well I couldn't. As you said, I got stuck in an elevator! I didn't suppose that would happen" Christine said and looked down at the floor.

"You weren't supposed to be at the Hoover at all! Christine..."

"I don't wanna talk about it"

Michael came by and asked what was going on. They didn't answer the question. He got curious and lead Christine into Angela's office and locked the door.

Angela just stood there for a moment and took out her phone. She had to call her best friend...

* * *

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You are the best :)**

**This became like a one-shot chapter. If something is unclear, just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan was already finished packing her living room in paper boxes when Angela called her.

"Brennan."

"Hey, it's me. How are everything going up there?" Angela said.

"Up where? I'm standing on the floor, Ange"

"I didn't mean literally, how is it going up in Chicago?"

"Oh, I just finished our living room. Both bed rooms is taken. The only thing left is the kitchen."

Brennan had worker her ass of the past days. Time had just flown by while she was packing and sometimes she even forgot to go to bed.

"How did you manage to pack all those things in just that short period of time?" Angela asked.

"I got help, of course I got a company to help me packing or this would take ages"

"Right" Angela replied.

"How are things going with Christine, she is alright?"

"Oh, yeah, she just got stuck with an elevator today"

Angela knew that Booth was in the same elevator with Christine, but she decided to not tell Brennan. It would freak her out.

"Really, you're certain she is okay?"

"Yes sweetie, she is just a little bit freaked out, not that I know why, but she is fine. More than fine!"

"Okay, thank you Ange, you're the best friend I could have."

"Okay, why?" Angela asked.

"You're willing to keep Christine at your house for a week and when she freaks out you are always there for her. I appreciate it very much. I think Christine does it as well!"

Angela was about to reply when Michael came out of her office. "Christine is completely freaked out. She wont talk to me" He said and crossed his arms.

"Bren, I'll call you later okay. My son is interrupting us." Angela said to the phone and hung up. She glanced at Michael who gazed at her. He looked very upset.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Christine won't talk to me. She's completely silent." Mike replied

"God..." Angela said and strictly went inside her office. Christine sat on the couch not moving. She stared out at nothing. Like she was hypnotized. Angela understood she wouldn't and couldn't speak for the moment. She was completely shaken up.

Angela shoved Mike and herself out of the office and closed the door behind them. "Mom, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'll talk to her later" Angela simply said and went off.

"But mom?" Mike said.

Angela had no intend to answer her son, no matter how much she actually wanted to. She knew what happened to Christine and didn't know how to respond in a situation like that. Booth met his daughter for god sake. They were locked inside an elevator like that time under the blizzard when Booth and Bren were locked up together in the elevator by Booth's apartment. Happy times. Angela was still so bewildered. She had a feeling that one of them could know about the other, but she wasn't certain of anything. The only thing that was clear was that Booth and his daughter were locked up together in an elevator none of them were able to get out of.

Of course, no one knew about the picture of Booth's family Christine snapped from him...

* * *

Temperance had nothing to do. She'd read out all of her books she borrowed at the library just two days ago. And since the only thing left to pack in her apartment was the kitchen and she needed help with that, she couldn't do that either. She'd ordered help from a moving company to pack down the kitchen. It's some of a job, but she was probably finished by tomorrow night.

Since Brennan finished packing her apartment together faster than she'd planned to, she would be heading down to D.C with her car in just a couple of days. The eight days from her daughter turned out to just be five or six days.

She decided to do something new and fun. She hadn't been out on a bar in years, maybe this was the time for a change. She dressed up so she didn't look like a completely depressed middle-aged woman with no parter, like she actually was. She headed out of the empty apartment in a black dress and an red purse. She had no intention to try to look sexy.

When she arrived the closest, most luxurious bar she could find, she immediately went inside and sat own on a chair by the bar. She was about to say her order when she accidentally turned around and saw a woman she hadn't seen in fifteen years. The sight of her stopped Brennan's heart, but made her react fast. She had to get out of here before the blond woman saw her. Trying to cover up her face with her scarf she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Temperance?"

Brennan turned around and noticed Hannah, Booth's ex, wasn't alone. She was with a very recognizable man she herself had been sleeping with a several times. Tim.

Brennan took a deep breath and said: "Hey... long time no see" She didn't know what else to say. If Hanna didn't know about her a a fugitive, she would maybe respond the same. But she didn't. The expression in her face was more than far from the expression Brennan wanted to see.

Hannah didn't know what to do. If she should give Brennan a hug, or punch her face with her fist. She was happy to see her, but still so furiously mad at her. She knew about her leaving Booth. And all she wanted to do now was to call him and tell him who actually stood just a few yards in front of her.

"Tim?" Brennan asked and looked at the man hoping for a smile, but all she got back was a shocked man who couldn't control himself to keep his mouth closed. He didn't answer.

"Well, I better go then" Brennan said and was about to leave the building when, not surprisingly, Hannah's voice finally said something: "Wait!" Brennan turned around again and faced Hannah's blue eyes. She was still as pretty like she was for fifteen years. The only difference she could see was some tenuous wrinkles around her eyes and forehead, but you could barely see them. It was just one of Brennan's habits to completely study the figure in front of her and this was no exception.

"We need to talk" Hannah said with a serious tone.

Brennan knew Hannah was right. They needed to talk. Especially know when they randomly met. "I know" she said.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I have been so busy the last couple of days.**

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

It was all silent when Brennan, Hannah and Tim sat down by a table for three. Nobody said anything and the silence started to feel awkward. Everything seemed to go very slow. The people, the glimpses of each other. The hadn't seen each other since the day Booth proposed to Hannah. That day was over fifteen years ago. Nobody of them could understand how the time could go so fast.

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"So, I have to go" Said Brennan, trying to escape before neither of the two others could say something.

"No" Hanna said and rose up from her chair.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You left before, you'll not leave again"

"Excuse me?" Brennan said with a humiliating tone.

"You left your boyfriend standing outside a church. And you took away his daughter from him" Hannah bursted out.

"Because I had to save my family from a serial killer!"

"Well, then you didn't succeed. You only brought half of your family with you. Booth didn't even know about your plans to leave"

Hannah saying Booth's name felt like a smack in Brennan's face.

"I have to go, I haven't time to talk about this with you.." Brennan said, but before she was able to turn around, Hannah grabbed her arm and smacked her face with the other. "You are a coward, Temperance" She said. Brennan didn't know how to respond to Hanna's speech. It felt so humiliating. It seemed like all the people in the building were staring at them.

"What do you wanna know, huh? How I tried to save my family for a disaster? Why I did what would be best for Christine? Best for all of us. I could have gotten to jail, Hannah. Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't. You took Christine away from Booth, his own daughter. What if he'd done that to you, huh? Wouldn't you feel like...depressed?" Hannah said and looked down at Tim, then back at Brennan. She understood that Temperance felt little bit uncomfortable with both her and Tim there, so she asked Tim to leave and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. He left without asking any further questions.

Hannah and Brennan sat down by the table again. They Both ordered a drink. They really needed a couple of those now.

"I don't know what to say, but..." Brennan began but stopped.

"Of course you don't, neither of us planned to meet each other here, but we did and we have to say _something_" Hannah said.

"Then you can start say something yourself" Brennan said.

"Well, I don't.."

"You don't know what to say either..." Brennan said and made a pause before Hannah opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry in yelled at you and smacked your face, the last month I have just had so bad temper. I mean... that came out wrong"

There was a pause and then Brennan asked: "You'll tell Booth about this, won't you?"

"I don't know another way to look at his face again without feeling guilt, so yes. I hope you understand"

"Of course, I was probably going to meet him myself by the next couple of weeks, so I won't be angry with you"

Hannah raised her eyebrows and said: "You are going to meet him? Where? When?"

To an answer, Brennan simply said: "I'm moving back"

"What? Really? Why?"

"I just think it what I have to do know. Face the consequences of my actions and..."

"...tell your daughter that she has a father in D.C" Hannah said.

"Yes" Brennan sighed.

"He really misses you, you know that, right?" Hannah asked. She leaped her head against her hands that was placed on the table.

"What exactly happened when I left? Max told me something, but not much" Brennan said.

"Max?"

"Yes, Max, my father, why?"

"We haven't seen a touch of him since you left"

"What, Angela said that too, but I thought _she _didn't hear from him. Max told me that..." Brennan almost got tears in her eyes. "That Booth was fine and looked forward to meet us again. That he would maybe come visit us again sometime. And when he didn't come I just assumed he wouldn't forgive me"

"Where is Max now?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. He ran off four years ago, devastated Christine who was really close to him. God, he is such an idiot. I now can truly say that I'll never forgive him"

"The only thing I can say is that we never heard from him since you left"

Nobody said anything for long while after this. The Bartender came by several times, getting the women more to drink. Brennan was feeling horrible. She felt like the most cruel and horrible person on this earth. How could she leave Booth behind? How could she be so selfish and just leave without a note or a proper goodbye? Hannah, on the other hand, was shocked but at the same time almost glad she'd found Brennan. That she could talk to Brennan about what happened fourteen years ago and what is going to happen next. This meeting couldn't be secret for long.

Gently Hannah popped out the question she'd wanted to ask the whole evening: "Why come back now?"

"Excuse me?" Brennan said.

"Why come back to D.C now? You've been gone for fourteen years. Why have you decided to move back now?" Hannah replied.

"I...I... It's a long story."

"Well, I have time. I can stay here all night..."

All Brennan had to do now was to make a long story short.

* * *

**Sorry to stop there. I just wanted to get out a new chapter. I've been abroad the last week so haven't had any time to write. ;)**

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

"_Mom?" Christine yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She held her cell phone in her hand. Someone called._

_ "What is is? I'm kind of busy now" Brennan hollered back in return._

_ "Angela is on the phone. She seemed a little bit shaken up. I think you should talk to her."_

_ "I'm coming down in just a minute"_

_ While Brennan tried to get down as fast as possible, Christine talked into the phone with Angela. She didn't get any response from her aunt, but she understood why. Something must have happened. Brennan grabbed the phone out of her daughters hand and went inside her room and closed the door._

_ "Hey Angela, what's going on?" Brennan said._

_ "Brennan something awfully gruesome have happened?" Angela said. Brennan could hear that she cried._

_ "What? Pelant stroke again or someone died?" Brennan asked._

_ "No, but almost. Booth...Booth tried to commit suicide..."_

_ "WHAT?" Brennan screamed into the phone._

_ Christine came opened the door and walked inside. "What is going on?" She said. Brennan waved with her hand and told her daughter to leave the room, eventually Christine left._

_ "What happened?" Brennan asked._

_ "I don't really know if he really meant to kill himself, but Hodgins found him in a bar, to drunk. Booth talked...about...that he wanted to see you guys again." Angela replied._

_ "Then why kill himself if he wanted to see us?"_

_ "Are you dumb? He wanted to see you guys in heaven. He have all this time thought you were dead?"_

_ "Oh my god. We have to do something before he does something like this again"_

_ "What should we do?" Angela asked her friend through the phone._

_ "I'll figure something out..." Brennan said and hung up._

* * *

That was how Temperance Brennan got the idea if moving back to D.C. She couldn't risk Booth putting his life in danger just to die. It would be her biggest regret if he died without her seeing him first.

When Brennan told Hannah the whole story, she just sat and listened. She nodded now and then, but never interrupted. The story sort of freaked her out, but she believed Brennan's explanation. She now finally understood why Brennan wanted to go back. Booth'd tried to kill himself, not on purpose though, but still. What if he died?

Brennan rose up, grabbed her coat and headed out. She didn't wanna talk anymore. She wanted more to just go to her apartment and stay there alone and cry. All these memories pooped up in her head and all she wanted was to just fall asleep an don't think anymore. If she'd fallen into a coma now, it would be perfect timing. Hannah didn't try to stop Brennan. She didn't even talk to her. It was completely silent and in silence Hannah saw the woman she'd looked for in so may years, walk proudly away from her in the dark night...

* * *

"Nothing happened Angela, I'm completely fine" Christine said and crossed her arms. It was morning. It had already gone a night since she got locked p in that elevator with Booth. Angela had tried to confront her for hours to make her say something about the pain or the bewilderment she'd felt. Although she knew that Angela wouldn't take it badly, she knew well that she'd should keep the few hours with Booth a secret. Not that that Angela didn't know about it. She did. Christine didn't wanna talk about it.

"The first hours you won't talk at all, and now your saying that all is fine. You are not as good lier as you hoped" Angela said.

"Well, I'm fine. That's all I have to say." Christine assured her mother's best friend and tried to escape the room. All went after her plan before Hodgins showed up and stopped her. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing" Christine said and left. She went up the stairs, into her guest room and locked the door behind her. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. All she wanted was to fall asleep.

"What's going on?" Hodgins asked his wife and took a sip of his morning coffee.

"You know yesterday when you and Michael where doing some stuff at Limbo at The Lab. You know just the two of you before Cam came down." Angela said.

"Yes"

"Christine told me that she wanted to go to the grocery store and get some chocolate. I said yes in one condition. That she went straight there and straight back to The Lab."

"What's your point?" Hodgins asked.

"She disobeyed me. She... she went straight to the Hoover building, and when she came back she didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything Ange"

"I'm not finished yet. When she was gone she got locked up in an elevator... with Booth"

"Oh my god. Why haven't you told me this earlier. This is something you tell your husband" He yelled out.

"Well, I did. Just now" Angela yelled back.

"But I should have known it since it happened. I wondered why she didn't speak to me" He said calmer.

"I'm sorry. I just was so worried that she'd found out something about Booth. I mean, it would be weird if she found out now, when Brennan isn't here."

"When does she come actually?"

"A couple of days... But seriously, what if she finds out or already has found out. What would we say?"

Hodgins went closer his wife and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort both of them. "She wont find out.." Hodgins whispered in Angela's ear.

"I really hope you're right" She whispered back and closed her eyes. She held her arms around her husband's waist and all she hoped with her whole heart, that he was right...

* * *

**Please review, it makes me so happy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. It makes me wanna write more :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

After a ten minute chat with Brennan over the phone, Angela finally hung up and said over the breakfast table: "Christine, your mother will arrive D.C today. We'll meet her at the diner by four pm."

"Okay. Michael, will you send me the orange juice, please" Christine said not sounding so exited about it.

"Christine, you haven't seen your mother in a week. Why aren't you exited?" Hodgins asked the teenage girl who sat right beside him.

"Because I have nothing to be exited about. I have seen my mother almost every day of my life, so it should't be complete happiness or excitement when I see her again. But my father, on the other hand, if I met him...well, I... forget it" She said.

Angela's and Hodgins' heart froze. Did the girl know about her father? Did she know who it is? If that's was the case, they were not very comfortable with their possession.

Christine gazed out on the three folks who sat around her, finding them staring at her. She'd said something wrong of course. Or, she didn't knew, but she guessed it.

"What?" She bursted out.

"You know who your father is?" Angela asked like it was a random question, like she didn't know who the father was either.

"No, of course not..." Christine replied. "For the second time Michael. Can you please send me the orange juice?"

* * *

Temperance Brennan, or Johnson as her name was shifted to, sat quietly in her car driving to the capital she would soon call home. At the outside she seemed calm, but in her heart she was almost freaking out. She was so terrified of what may happen. Since she'd experienced what it was like to meet Hannah again, who was only a friend of Booth, how would actually Booth react. Would he be happy or would he smack her face like Hannah did?

All this thinking made Brennan sick. She only wanted to get out of the vehicle and drive back home to Chicago. But that wasn't home anymore. God, she regretted what she was supposed to do. And her daughter waited for her at Angela's place. She couldn't change her mind now. She would have made her daughter so furious so she would never be forgiven. Never.

After a few moments Temperance realized that she drove way to fast. _Oh my god! _She thought and gradually slowed down. She just hoped that the cops didn't come. And they didn't.

Two and a half hours later the GPS said she was almost there. She was almost in the Capital and all she was focusing on was to not freak out.

Brennan had been looking for house since she got that shocking phone call from Angela. She struggled to find a proper home for her and her daughter. They both had different taste and needs. Christine wanted a pool, a really large one so she could practice her swimming. Brennan basically wanted a simple apartment with enough space, like the one she lived in before she got together with Booth. But since her daughter wanted a house so bad, she couldn't say no. After a few weeks of searching for house, Brennan finally found something. It looked really great on the pictures and all that, she of course couldn't trust that but she bought it anyway. If it was too bad, they could move or remodel it.

* * *

Christine stared at her watch. Ten minutes past four. Her mother should be here by now. She always came on time. She stood outside the diner and waited while Angela and the others sat inside and waited for _her_ to get in. Cam and Sweets wanted to come, but since the found the remains in that car they were way to busy to leave their work. They'll meet her later that evening on the Founding Fathers, as planned.

"She's late" Christine said when she came inside the diner and sat down on a chair beside Michael.

"Ten minutes, it's okay. She has drove for hours, it's not weird she's a little bit late" Angela said, trying to calm her niece down.

"But she is never late!" Christine replied. There was a pause but then she continued: "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. I just want to be excited to see her"

"You aren't?" Michael asked.

"I...I...I don't know. It has happened so much while I've been here for just a week. I mean, I haven't got any time to miss or even think about her." She seemed very concerned about it.

A skinny woman in a yellow dress came by the table ready to take their order. Nobody had decided anything so they just went with water. First Mike had protested because he wanted coke, but when he saw the expression in Christine's eyes he melted and agreed. "Fine" He said and crossed his arms.

"You know, Coke is very unhealthy. It's lot's of sugar in it. And the calories..." Christine started but when Mike held his hand in front of her face, she stopped talking. She'd said something wrong again.

Since nobody said anything and the attention between the four of them was intense, Uncomfortable intense, Christine went back outside and waited for her mother. The clock was twenty minutes past four. She was absolutely never this late. She'd never been. What if her mother was a victim of an accident or something and she wouldn't show up.

At the time she stood outside the diner alone and thought about all these things that may have happened, a familiar face turned up ten meters in front of her. She just stared at the familiar face. She didn't smile, she didn't do anything. Just stare. The person was not the mother she'd wanted to meet. It was a well familiar man who she'd met in the Hoover building just a few days ago. The man that scared her and had been in her dreams since that day. The man she'd known as Booth.

* * *

**This was totally one-shot ;)**

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Christine didn't know what to do. This man had freaked her out since the second he grabbed her arm at the Hoover building and she had to punch him in the face to loosen his grip. She still remembered everything. The questions that popped up in the elevator that never was answered. The picture she stole from him. This was so stressful.

Maybe she could just give the picture back to him and pretend nothing happened and hope for that she would never ever see him again. Because if she did, it would probably be more embarrassing than it already is.

She noticed Booth came towards her slowly. He looked kind of terrified. Not that Christine knew why. Yes, she'd punched him in his face, but he shouldn't be scared.

When Booth stood just a meter right in front of Christine, she opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She looked down at her feet as she took the picture out of her pocket and held it out so the man I front of her could take it and just go away. He took the picture but didn't leave. This made Christine very uncomfortable.

There was a long pause and suddenly Christine got a text from a very unexpected person. Michael. Christine opened the text and read it. She looked up and saw Michael watching her from the Diner. She shrugged bewilderingly and looked back at Booth who was about to leave.

"Wait!" She said. Booth turned around.

"I'm very sorry I, you know, punched your face. Your bruise... is... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was just a reflex. My mother taught me". Booth just laughed. "You have some mother huh?" Christine smiled. "Yes, I have"

"I would like to meet her sometime, it's not everyday you meet a young girl being taught by her mother to punch people. Maybe I should bring her in." he said and smiled.

"Bring her in where?" Christine asked.

"Forget it. It was just a joke. Well the last part, I would definitely like to meet her sometime." He replied.

"She is supposed to be here in just a couple of minutes. Maybe you could..."

"Oh, I can't. I'm busy now. Work, er... maybe some other time."

It felt kinda weird. Like set a deal with a man you barely knew to meet your mother.

Booth left and right before he reached out of sight he waved and sat down in his vehicle. Christine saw him drive away.

Christine was happy she'd apologized to Booth, but she was still confused and curious about that photograph. She had to speak with her mother. There was still questions yet to come.

She went inside and sat down right beside her cousin. She buried her face in her hands.

"You okay?" Michael asked her.

"I'm fine" Christine said softly and looked up from her hands.

The next seconds were completely silent, which made things even more awkward. Christine acted like nothing had happened, but she had so many thoughts and questions in her head that she almost had an headache. She hated the situation she was in. God, she wished she'd never got up in this situation with Booth. Everything was so complicated. If she'd just turned away the idea of leaving Chicago and just stay, there wouldn't be any problems. She'd never met Booth, never got stuck in that elevator and last, not gotten all these questions in her head. If she lived in Chicago, she could probably come and visit more often than before. She was fourteen, her mother would probably let her travel alone. Take a plane and stay in D.C for a weekend. Sometimes maybe her mother could come too. They could enter the doors of the diner and sit down with their best friends that felt like their family. No worries, no questions, no pain.

She thought of everything when she saw her mother by the window.

* * *

**Not gonna make any excuses when it comes to my updating. I'm lazy. I know. Sorry :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
